J'espère que tu m'attends
by Swato
Summary: Cette nuit, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. Je me suis tourné pour te le raconter mais tu n'étais plus là. Sterek établit, mort d'un personnage principal.


**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek x Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas

**Prompt:** Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de...

**Note:** relation établie et largement inspiré d'un RP. Mort d'un personnage principal.

.

* * *

.

**J'espère que tu m'attends**

.

Hier, c'était une journée comme les autres. On s'est levé à six heures du matin, on a trainé au lit pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on est ensemble, mais chaque jour je me demande comment on a put passer des coups aux baisers, de la "haine" au mariage, du "je peux pas te voir en peinture" au "emménageons ensemble". Après avoir perdu Paige, toute ma famille, m'être fait piège par Jennifer, je ne voulais plus rien. Je n'attendais plus rien. Mais tu t'en fichais et tu as tout fait pour t'incruster. C'est là que j'ai compris que mes goûts en matière de partenaire laissait à désirer et que mieux valait te laisser choisir pour moi. Même si tu t'étais choisi pour remplir ce rôle.

Vers six heures et demie, on a été rejoint par les enfants, ils ne voulaient pas aller à l'école mais on a insisté parce que c'est ce que tout bon parent ferait devant son enfant, même si on mourrait d'envie de les avoir pour nous tous seul. On les a rassuré, l'école, ça irait vite, ils seraient bientôt à la maison avec nous et on mettrait leurs dessins animés préférés pour les consoler de n'avoir pas pu rester à la maison. Quand le dvd ne marche pas, généralement on leur promet leurs repas favoris et comme ils ont le même c'est pratique et ça te fait sourire de les voir se jeter sur leurs plats comme si ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis quinze jours.

On a déjeuné, plaisanté avec Isaak et Boyd, les enfants ont encore fait une tentative pour rester mais on a joué les parents exemplaires et on a tenu bon. A huit heure ils étaient à l'école.

Tu t'es préparé pour aller au travail. Je t'ai regardé mettre ton costume - celui que tu ne mets que pour aller au travail parce que tu préfère les jeans/t-shirt - que je mourrais d'envie d'enlever. Moi aussi j'étais égoïste et je voulais te garder pour moi tout seul aujourd'hui. J'ai bien tenté de t'amadouer mais ça n'a pas marché, tu étais aussi inflexible qu'avec les enfants.

« On dirait que j'ai un troisième gosse parfois, as-tu plaisanté. »

Tu t'es battu avec ta cravate pendant une bonne dizaine de minute et je t'ai regardé faire juste pour le plaisir de me moquer silencieusement de toi et de ton agacement. Puis seulement quand tu t'es tourné vers moi avec un regard exaspéré et demandant de l'aide, j'ai cédé. Je me suis levé pour t'aider à la nouer correctement. Ça m'a fait sourire parce que tu avais l'air d'un gosse, à me regarder faire pour essayer de te souvenir des gestes pour les reproduire plus tard.

« Utile ton troisième gosse ? Ais-je demandé. »

Tu n'as répondu que par un grognement agacé et ça m'a fait sourire encore plus. J'ai hésité au dernier moment à te défaire ta cravate, pour te retenir un peu plus longtemps, pour t'empêcher de partir. Mais tu m'as regardé en haussant un sourcils, tu savais déjà ce que je pensais.

« Pas aujourd'hui, Derek. Je vais être en retard et c'est la quatrième fois en deux semaines. »

J'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai terminé sans plus t'embêter. Tu tiens à ton boulot, ça te fait passer le temps quand les enfants ne sont pas là et tu aimes ramener de l'argent à la maison, même si je suis riche un million. Tu as souris en posant ta main sur ma joue:

« Sage ?

- Reviens vite pour le vérifier. »

Tu as levé les yeux au ciel et après un baiser tu es parti travailler. J'ai fait comme tout les jours, je me suis occupé de la paperasse, j'ai passé quelque coups de fil désagréable et j'ai rangé la chambre des gosses même si j'avais dit que c'était eux qui devraient la ranger en rentrant. J'ai été cherché les petits à l'école. Même si les petits commencent à grandir et à devenir grand.

« Papa ? A bras ! »

J'ai croisé les bras en attendant le "mot magique" comme tu dis.

« Teuh plait »

J'ai prit Oliver dans mes bras et je leur ai fait un chocolat chaud chacun pour le goûter. On a mangé en attendant et je guettais sans arrêt l'heure à l'horloge mural parce que j'avais hâte que tu arrive. J'avais l'impression de revenir à mes seize ans chaque jour passé avec toi. Tu es revenu de ton travail vers seize heure trente. Avec un sourire fatigué, tu es venu te serrer contre moi et je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à te serrer en retour. On a ce genre de relation toi et moi. Le genre de relation où quand on est l'un contre l'autre, c'est presque impossible de nous parler tellement on est concentré sur l'autre, tellement on s'enferme dans le regard de l'autre pour n'en sortir que quand on est rassasié. Les enfants nous ont laissé tranquille le temps qu'on se retrouve. Tu as soupiré:

« Je ne suis parti que depuis ce matin et j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Tu m'as manqué. »

J'ai caressé ton dos et je t'ai laissé te reposer contre moi, recharger tes batteries. Mais tu t'appelles Stiles Stilinski, alors il ne t'as fallut qu'une seconde pour récupérer ton énergie. Parfois j'aimerais que tu mette plus de temps à récupérer, pour que tu arrête de sautiller un peu partout, que tu reste tranquille. Mais je t'ai épousé en sachant quelle personne tu es alors je supporte.

Tu t'es servi une tasse de chocolat et tu as fait comme les mômes: tu t'es fait une tartine et tu t'en es mit partout. Avant, j'étais dégouté par ta façon de manger, maintenant je lève les yeux au ciel et je te regarde faire avec exaspération. Je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir à te changer un million de fois en une journée.

On a regardé le dvd préféré d'Oliver et j'ai été obligé de supporter le chat que lui et Alix ont retrouvé dans le jardin quand il s'est roulé en boule contre mon ventre. Je n'ai rien pu dire parce que ton regard pesait sur ma nuque, tu adore ce chat. On a mangé le plat préféré d'Erica.

Vers dix heures, tu as insisté pour que les enfants aillent se coucher et ils ont insisté pour une histoire. Je t'ai suivi sans que tu me le demande et je t'ai regardé la leur raconter. Tu raconte bien les histoires et même si c'est loin d'être de mon âge, j'aime bien t'entendre les raconter.

Je suis parti avant que tu termine l'histoire. Je te soupçonne de savoir que je t'espionne mais ça me donne l'impression que tu ne sais pas si je pars avant que tu me découvre à la porte.

Je suis parti t'attendre dans notre lit et j'ai du fermer les yeux un peu trop vite parce que je me suis endormi.

Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de toi. J'ai fait un cauchemars. J'ai rêvé que je me réveillais en sursaut suite à un gros bruit de chute. Je me suis levé et j'ai descendu quatre à quatre les escaliers quand j'ai senti l'odeur du sang. Le temps s'est ralenti, mes battements de cœur se sont suspendu pendant un long moment et je me suis mit à chercher tout en ne voulant pas trouver ce qu'il y avait à découvrir. J'avais cette impression qui me tordait les entrailles mais je l'ai mise de coté pour mieux chercher. L'odeur m'a mené à la cave mais Boyd se tenait devant la porte ouverte et m'empêchait de voir ce qui se tramait. Il m'a retenu d'une main contre la poitrine et m'a repoussé.

« Attends, n'entre pas, m'a t-il dit. »

J'ai tenté de l'éloigner. Il me barrait le chemin et je sentais ton odeur derrière lui donc c'est là que je devais aller. Où tu es, je dois être.

« Derek ! A t-il protesté à nouveau. »

Je l'ai poussé plus fort sur le coté et je t'ai vu. Tu étais étendu sur le sol, Erica se tenait à coté de toi mais elle ne savait pas où poser les mains. J'ai dévalé les marches le plus vite possible, sautant par dessus la plupart et je t'ai prit dans mes bras délicatement. Jamais tu ne m'avais parut aussi fragile qu'à cet instant. Mon coeur s'est remit à battre avec violence mais j'étais trop abasourdit et horrifié pour le remarquer. J'ai enlevé ma main de derrière ta tête pour mieux te soutenir et tout s'est noyé dans le rouge. Tu respirais, tu avais les yeux ouverts, tu me regardais. Tu m'as souris et tu as posé ta main contre ma joue.

« Je suis tombé, as-tu dit, comme pour t'excuser. »

J'ai secoué la tête et je t'ai parlé, mais je ne me suis pas entendu parler. Je ne sais pas ce que je te disais. Tu as gardé ta main contre ma joue pendant que derrière moi Boyd appelait les urgences. J'étais horrifié, terrifié, abasourdi, mort de trouille. Tout semblait irréel et trop réel à la fois. Tout se confondait. Jamais rêve n'avait été plus effrayant que celui là. Tu m'as parlé, mais je te faisais taire, parce que tout ce que tu disais avait des allures de fins du monde, d'adieu. Les urgences t'ont amenés à l'hopital, mais tu avais déjà perdu connaissance entre mes bras avant leur arrivée. Je ne t'aie jamais quitté, tout ces stupides humains ont essayé de me mettre dehors, pas un n'a réussit. Même lorsqu'il ont abandonné tes réanimations, j'ai pris le relais. J'ai essayé, essayé, essayé...

C'était trop tard.

J'ai tenu ta main qui se refroidissait entre mes doigts et j'ai essayé là aussi de les réchauffer, de leur insuffler un peu de vie. Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées et quelqu'un à réussit à me pousser dehors, à me ramener à la maison, à me coucher dans notre lit.

Et je me suis réveillé. Je me suis tourné de ton coté pour te raconter le rêve bizarre et terrifiant que je venais de faire mais tu n'étais pas là. Ca fait cinq ans que tu n'es plus là, que le vide se creuse, que ton absence s'impose.

Les enfants grandissent sans toi. Je vis sans toi, comme je peux. Je me dit que tu as retrouvé ta mère, que tu es heureux. Je ne peux pas imaginer un monde sans toi, mais je relève la tête pour les enfants, je pense à toi et au moment où on sera à nouveau tout les deux.

Ça risque de durer un bon moment, mais j'espère que tu m'attends.

Tu me manques.

**Fin**

* * *

_Note: Désolé... vraiment. Une review ?_


End file.
